Lynda Van der Klok/2007 Remake Timeline
Lynda Van Der Klok (ca. 1989 - October 31, 2007) is a character in the remake of Halloween, inspired by one of the original teenage victims in the classic Halloween and played by Kristina Klebe. Biography Lynda was the best friend of Laurie Strode and Annie Brackett, although she was closer to Laurie than to Annie. Lynda was a foul-mouthed party girl, a behavioral trait that might have originated with the divorce of her parents. Living with her father, she often played the "daddy's girl" card to get out of trouble. Lynda was also a member of the high school cheerleading squad, but admittedly had a bad relationship with her coach whom she referred to in cheerleader cadence as a C-U-N-T. An incident with the coach got Lynda detention, and the coach telephoned her father. She thought of herself as the hottest cheerleader Haddonfield ever had before she got kicked out. She was dismissed after she made a joke about doing a nude cheer towards her coach. On the way home from school with her friends on October 31, Laurie notices a strange man watching them. Thinking it is just some pervert, Lynda mockingly asks him if he wants some of the young stuff and to come and get it. Once Annie shouts that her dad is the sheriff, the masked man leaves and the girls head on home. On Halloween night, Lynda and her boyfriend Bob go to the now-vacant Myers house for a fun wild night of sex, unaware that Michael is on the balcony, watching them. Lynda and Bob then have sex, which ends with Bob finishing early. After sex, Bob goes outside to his van to get more beer for her. He comes back inside dressed up as a ghost to surprise Lynda, but is ambushed by Michael, pushed up against the wall and stabbed to death. Lynda, who could not hear anything because she had music on, gets her cell phone and decides to call Laurie about what Annie said to her earlier about Lynda being a slut, showing that her feelings can get hurt easily and that her bad girl attitude might be a cover-up for her true self. After her talk with Laurie, Michael enters the room disguised as Bob, ghost costume and all. Lynda believes Michael is Bob and teases him by exposing her breasts, but gets no answer. She asks him for her beer, but he ignores her. Lynda keeps asking him, unaware of who he really is, but he finally puts his hand out with the beer. She is annoyed and gets up, fully nude, grabs the beer and begins to curse at 'Bob', going on about how he is bad in bed. Intent on murdering the girl, Michael takes off his ghost costume and begins to walk towards Lynda, who has her back to him and does not see him coming. He firmly grabs hold of her neck and squeezes, causing her to quickly run out of breath. She helplessly struggles against her assailant in vain. After a short struggle, Michael drains the life from the nude teenage girl with his greatly superior physical strength. Michael then gently drops her corpse on the ground, taking a moment to examine her naked body. Michael then lifts Lynda's body up and carries her away into the darkness. Later that night, Laurie discovers Lynda's corpse set up in front of Judith Myers' headstone and a jack o' lantern. She tries to help her and wake her up, not realizing she is dead. By bringing Lynda and kidnapping Laurie, Michael had done what he wanted, to bring his family back together with Lynda being a substitute for Judith. Halloween (2007) Two years later, Lynda's father Kyle shows up at a book signing for Dr. Loomis' new book, where he shows Loomis a picture of Lynda, whom Loomis does not recognize. Kyle then brings out a gun and says he will kill Loomis for what happened to his daughter, although the situation is soon defused.Halloween II (2009) Appearances * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) (corpse and photograph) References Category:Female characters Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1980's births Category:2000's deaths Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Mentioned characters